


［DBH］［72w］薄荷酒

by ikmsskms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmsskms/pseuds/ikmsskms





	［DBH］［72w］薄荷酒

  
AU，ABO，仿生人900A×人类康纳O，OOC预警，没逻辑，大家都免费。一直准备的剧情文苦手所以开个车放松一下。短小不精悍，语言不唯美，什么前情后续的，我就是想开车！直接飚上180！

并不长所以放了完整的，方便复习（啥）

 

 

 

      RK900认为人类的肌肤是那么脆弱，只是轻轻握住身下人类的腰，再放开时就会再两侧各留下一片暧昧的红色。

      这次的发情来得突然又剧烈，康纳为了一个紧急的任务只能选择依靠大量药物暂时拖后发情开始的预兆，等待他的结果就是任务结束完全放松后爆发式的情潮。他甚至还没来得及躲进车子里请求同行的仿生人搭档送他回家，意识还算清醒的记忆就停留在摇晃的街景，伸手接住他的有力双臂，以及街上忽然看过来的三两人群。  
       之后是一段痛苦而又难耐的片段，康纳已经分不清时间的流速，他只感到阵阵颠簸，浑身燥热。属于Omega的信息素终于不再受限地奔涌而出，浓烈芬芳的酒香充斥着感官，同样涌出的，还有下身甬道内分泌出的液体。警用制服的裤子吸水性并不算太好，不断流下的淫液使得濡湿的布料紧贴在肉上，黏腻的水声随着康纳每一次扭动响起。他撕扯着的衣服，只想扒掉这些碍事的东西，口中的呻吟无法控制，仿佛这样就能减轻身体的抗议。他渴求能有什么来安抚空虚的身体，没有间隔，紧密相连，霸道而又强势的填满他，堵住那不断溢出液体的入口，足够庞大到充满整个通道。

      然而现实是作为康纳搭档的RK900上演生死时速，在街上游荡的Alpha们反应过来之前，把自己怀里的人类塞上车子一脚油门冲了出去。  
     Omega的信息素爆发后，原本还在计算到达康纳住处的一路上，这辆老旧破车漏出的味道会引起的事故率的RK900越来越难以集中于此，后座上康纳愈发难耐的喘息声刺激着他的声觉系统。他不得不承认，他的这位人类搭档对他一直有着难以分析的影响力，就像此刻康纳无意识中挤出喉咙的淫荡哀求，令他目标列表里排在第一的返回寻找抑制剂任务瞬间被粉碎成渣渣，重新输入的蓝底白字显然更符合后座人的需要。

      一条已待拆建的无人街旁停着一辆早已过时的汽车，车子疯狂的震动已经持续了一段不短的时间。  
      康纳趴在车座上，翘起臀部无力地接受着身后的侵犯，仿生人Alpha傲人的性器深深埋在他的身体里，特意凸显的脉络压迫着每一寸肉壁，一次次的顶入和抽出快速又有力。他已经射过两次了，皮质坐垫上糊着一大片乳白色的精液，空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥气，还有混合在一起的麦酒和薄荷两种信息素的味道。康纳经过两次发泄后意识终于渐渐回笼，虽然还离清醒有些遥远，但对于此刻自身的情况已经足够理解。不像之前丧失理智沉浸在性欲中，不知廉耻的紧紧贴在对方身上，扭腰摆胯主动吞吐Alpha勃起的器官，臀肉摩擦着坚韧的腹肌，甚至岔开腿以便能够更深的含进那根带给他满足和快乐的物件。他现在想起了自己是如何放荡地索求性爱带来的愉悦，说出那些现在令他羞耻见人的淫言浪语，那些只是曾经在电子设备上观摩过的词句和动作，全都被他转化为现在所需要的知识实践使用了。他做过攀着男性仿生人的肩膀舔吻他的喉结诱惑他，也做过含吮自己的手指再送进对方的嘴里搅弄，最后还不知死活地隔着裤子爱抚搭档的胯下，在他耳边低声说“fuck me”。  
      天啊死了算了。不过现在说出来的话，那很可能会是被操死的。

      相较于人类，完全不必在意自身体力问题的RK900原本一直控制着速度和力道，握住康纳精瘦白皙的腰部持续撞击，仿生人Alpha的人造信息素包裹着Omega人类，康纳后颈上印着不止一个牙印，那是这次结合刚刚开始时为了压制住他咬上去的。  
      这位Omega似乎原本不满于趴着不动的姿势，碍于被按在头顶的双手不便于行动，只好把力气都用到下半身。他上下摆动腰臀，但是施展出的那点力气甚至让RK900无法分辨，他到底是想推开侵犯自己的人，还是不满于平稳到毫无惊喜的操干。鉴于康纳正在发情，RK900自主判定答案是后者。  
      之后便是翻天覆地的改变。  
      粗大狰狞的仿生性器毫不留情地捅进了身体，狠狠碾压过敏感的穴肉，龟头敲击上还未打开的生殖腔。这突然的动作瞬间打破了之前的平稳，康纳同时发出了高昂的惊叫，泪水无法自控地溢出眼眶，口涎伴着一下下撞击引发的叫喊划过嘴角。而股间两人相接处同样淫水泛滥，原本只是为保护身体起润滑作用的液体大量涌出，被塞满他屁股的肉棍挤得到处都是，由于这大量的淫液，肉体相撞的声音愈发响亮，仿生皮肤拍击柔软富有弹性的臀肉发出啪啪的声响，康纳还感觉到RK900故意打了他的屁股几下，声音该死的清脆！  
      见康纳不再有力气自我发挥，RK900决定在情事上还是应该尊重一下饥渴的Omega，虽然这种可以完全控制住身下人的姿势令他欲罢不能，但同一个体位用久了也会失去趣味。  
      所以康纳就在大脑一片空白的情况下被拉了起来，根本没听清RK900是不是说了什么，忽然改变了身体承重的位置让他失去平衡，直接岔着腿坐在了身后男人的胯上，那根仿生阴茎直冲内里，进入到一个令他恐惧的深度。RK900感觉到康纳绷紧了身体，两手抓住前排椅背，那个欲求不满的肉穴死死夹紧了他的性器官部件，蠕动着，吞咽着，像是吃得太满导致无法下咽，却又舍不得吐出来。他也不等康纳适应，兀自摆胯，使用这唯一一个只有在眼前人类身上才会发挥作用的武器，操开吸着他不放的肉壁，用力插向Omega特有的生殖腔，猛烈地撞击，龟头不再是之前礼貌性地敲一下门，现在就像是个要债的一样，疯狂捶打门板，目的就是干脆把门撞坏，好让他可以登门入室，到里面去大闹一番。  
      康纳发出了一串破碎的尖叫，睁大眼睛看向身下。他看到自己的身体被托举着上下摇摆，勃起的阴茎以相同的频率甩动，偶尔可以清晰地看到仿生人Alpha特意被做成深色的性器抽出，马上又再次挺进自己的屁股。黏腻的液体把两人相连的部分搞得一团糟，从上而下的流动方向导致RK900的大腿都被浸湿了，看起来好像Omega曾经失禁，拉上Alpha一起分担羞耻似的  
      有力的进击终于突破了本就不严的门扉，生殖腔窄小的入口被庞大的龟头强破而入，康纳的声音连调子都变了，最后只剩下无声的喘息。他说不出到底是被侵犯到最私密处的恐惧多一点，还是发情期剧烈的情欲终于能被满足的欢愉多一点，他只知道继刚刚被插入的那次之后，他又在无需关照身前可怜巴巴的性器的情况下射了出来。两次都只是因为RK900一个凶狠操入，简直像被掐住了命门。

      后来？  
      后来就像是一次野兽的进食，康纳刚刚还想着死了得了，就被仿生人搭档猛虎扑食的动作重新按回座椅上。连呼喊的机会都没给，RK900一口咬住Omega脆弱的后颈，在一堆牙印中再次印下一个更深的，犬齿撕裂皮肤，刺破腺体，即便如此他也紧咬不放，那势头和捕猎的猛兽毫无区别。与此同时，下身变为小幅度地快速插动，仿生人超越人类的性能使得抽插的频率到了一个令康纳感觉自己要疯掉的程度。阴囊不断拍击他的臀肉，他的肉棒被顶得在座椅皮面上来回摩擦，两手被蛮力固定在头顶RK900的另一只手揽着他的腹部，康纳已经完全无法动弹。在甬道和生殖腔内翻搅的性器官粗鲁蛮横，龟头自从进入那段被从藏匿处发掘出来的腔体后就再也没想过出来，冠状沟每次都卡在入口，之后马上又会再次冲进去。  
      康纳压根不知道结是什么时候生成的，等他发现还是因为被撑到隐隐作痛，RK900的动作也变得缓慢，肿胀的仿生阴茎比之前更大了，他甚至感受到它在颤抖。康纳这才反应过来这是他身上Alpha射精的前兆，迷茫的大脑只提醒了他一个事情但阻止已经来不及了。  
      “等等我没有吃过避孕类药品——”  
      回答他这句话的是RK900在他体内喷涌而出的精液，大量粘稠的液体被射进生殖腔，一股一股填满他的肚子，灌满之后全被堵在肠道内，涨得他不断尝试逃离，但事实是连挪动一下位置都困难。  
      等到RK900射完，结也全部退去，康纳累得一根手指都不想动了。他早就在被内射时跟着泄了出来，整个后座全都因为各种液体湿漉漉的。Alpha薄荷味的信息素充斥着他的身躯，混合着甘冽的酒香，明明该是清爽，但又有着醉人的味道。

      最后，RK900简单收拾了一下惨不忍睹的后座，回到驾驶位发动车子，并安慰自己裹着大衣坐在副驾驶的搭档。  
      “仿生人Alpha的精液不具备令人类Omega受孕的功能，”他盯着康纳的眼睛，“不过如果你需要，我可以向Cyberlife申请更换可以使人类怀孕的……”  
      “噢天呐你赶紧闭嘴吧！不许再提这个！”


End file.
